DocGod (PowerForm)
This article is about Noa's DocGod in the DocSoul. U also could be looking for the original one. DocGod, is the obtained Power Form of DocGod (God) and is available for Noa Doc in the DocSoul. DocGod was unlocked by the original one in order to defeat ShadowLife who stole DiamondLord's powers, was equipped with the Soul Diamond and was about to absorb the God Cards. Personality DocGod is an excellent fighter, a brilliant guy and a great magician. DocGod fights for his family and is almost unbeatable. As one of Noa Doc's most powerful Power Form's, DocGod is known for his powerfull reputation. DocGod keeps his head cool in battle and will never underestimate his opponents despite his strength. Powers and Abilities Due to his massive size DocGod possesses super strength. He can easily pick up opponents like Octo (PowerForm), Scorpio (PowerForm), Sphinx (PowerForm) and toss them away with a little bit of effort. DocGod has great durability and is capable of withstanding attacks from enemies, while barely even feeling them. The only way to truly damage him is to be as big as he is. DocGod has a great knowledge about Magic and is Noa's best magic user. He can cast powerful spells and utilize powerful magic attacks. It is said that his magic is so strong, it could change reality. He can summon his powerful wand freely at will. DocGod is also highly intelligent. He is the smartest Power Form in Noa's arsenal and it has been mentioned that he could re-create the DocSoul when Noa needs to re-create it. DocGod has the power to project various concentrated beams of matter, energy and elements, for a destructive amount of damage. The result of these beams can be concussive, dispersive or explosive. DocGod also has a powerful arm laser. He is able to fire powerful red laser beams from it to heavily damage his opponents. DocGod has the power to fire incredible powerful and destructive amber colored missiles from his hands. He can generate them at the speed of lighting and fire them at an extremely deadly rate and accuracy. DocGod can also fire incredible powerful and destructive amber colored missiles from his 4 wings. These are also generated at lightspeed and are fired at an extremely deadly rate and accuracy. DocGod can fire those missiles from his hands alone, his wings alone but also simultaneously. When fired all together, they inflict tremendous damage to any foe. Despite his tremendous size, DocGod can fly at normal speeds but also at high speed. The latter is thanks to his booster packs on his legs which boosts his speed. Siganture Moves Her signature attacks are: *Ultimate God Fist: DocGod raises his fist in the air while his fist glows amber. Then he punches his opponent with incredible force. *Giga God Beam: The end of DocGod's wand flashes and an energy pulse from the end goes to the top of the wand. When the pulse reaches the top, he fires an gigantic powerful green beam from that point to its target. Weakness/Resistance Because of his enormous size DocGod can easily destroy almost anything or buildings if he falls. DocGod's size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him). This also puts him at a disadvantage while fighting smaller opponents, as they can easily dodge his movements and attacks. Most attacks have no effect on DocGod thanks to his massive defenses. Trivia *DocGod was the first Power Form to be included in the DocSoul. *DocGod is Noa's largest Power Form. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Doc Family Category:Large PowerForms Category:High Intelligence PowerForms